


Tattoos, Piercings, and Watermelon

by ncitykillsme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, I DID A LOT OF RESEARCH THO, M/M, Making Out, N E WAYS, Oh, PS I DONT KNOW THE FULL PROCESS OF GETTING A TATTOO, THIS WAS SO RUSHED IM SORRY, Tattoo artist!Mark, dancer hyuck?, happy birthday hyuck, hyuck also gets a tongue piercing yeehaw, hyuck gets a tat, i just wanted to post for hyucks birthday, idek if theres a plot, im sorry, im the shittest hyuck stan istg, its so shit, luno, markhyuck obvi, oh yeah, renyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncitykillsme/pseuds/ncitykillsme
Summary: “Will you, Mark Lee from Canada, do everyone the honour of shutting up the single and pathetic ass of, Lee Donghyuck from not Canada, by being his boyfriend?”“I can’t believe you said that with your full chest.”





	Tattoos, Piercings, and Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> henlo there might be typos  
> i just really wanted to get this out before hyucks birthday ended  
> aaaahhh

“I can’t believe you guys are making me do this.” Donghyuck exclaimed as Yangyang pulled up to the store.

“Literally _no one_ is making you do this.” Renjun hopped out of the car and bent down to the window. “We’ll pick a design while you find a park babe.”

“Don’t start without me!” Yangyang called out before driving off.

“Ayy it’s the birthday boy!” A familiar voice sounded out from behind Donghyuck.

“Jeno!” Donghyuck ran up to his friend and flung his arms around him. “I can’t believe you rode with Lucas!”

“Of course he did. Plus you need our expertise.” Lucas picked Donghyuck up and spun him in a circle.

Lucas was the first to suggest getting a tattoo for Donghyuck’s birthday. Hyuck thought it was just a nudge at him to get a job. Everyone knew how much Hyuck wanted a neck tattoo, but he was broke and jobless. So when he opened his front door on the morning of his birthday to find Jeno, Renjun, Lucas, Jaemin, and Yangyang with open arms _full of cash_ he teared up.

 

But now that he was actually here, standing right before the studio that Lucas had recommended — apparently a kid from his course had taken up inking people as a part time job — Hyuck was… nervous to say the least.

Even the great Na Jaemin’s hand holding wasn’t doing shit as they shimmied through the dingey entrance. The place would have looked like a hospital if weren’t for the framed art lining every inch of the walls.

Renjun nudged closer to Hyuck, he was the type to get easily spooked and in that moment Hyuck pride himself in being a non-believer (of sorts).

“Dude I kind of want another tat.” Lucas walked on ahead as ran his fingers along some of the frames.

His tattooed sleeve was on full display and Hyuck watched Jeno fawn over his boyfriend. It was cute and worked as a nice distraction from the impending doom building up in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Do you reckon it’d be painful to get it on your neck?” Jaemin’s voice was low.

“That’s what Google says but I’m a bad bitch.” Hyuck’s grip tightened and Jaemin winced as Hyuck’s nails dug into his palms. “Sorry.”

“Yeah. _Such_ a bad bitch.” Jaemin mocked before freezing as someone came into view behind the counter. “HOLY SHIT! MARK LEE? IS THAT YOU?”

“Oh damn, y’all know each other?” Lucas walked up and did one of those bro-fist hand-shake things with, supposedly, Mark Lee.

“Jaemin. Oh my god!” Mark hugged Jaemin as he explained how they knew each other. “I used to tutor him in English in his final year.”

“I only passed because of you.” Jaemin hugged Mark back.

_Oh, Mark Lee as in Mark Lee from Canada._ Jaemin had mentioned him a couple of times when Hyuck had asked how his friend had aced English so well.

Hyuck thought things might grow a little awkward but he’d seemingly forgotten, in the midst of his First Tattoo Nervousness, that Lucas was an extrovert. He wasted no time introducing Mark Lee to everyone, including Yangyang who had snuck up behind them.

“You here for another one?” Mark asked Lucas.

“I wish bro. But I’m broke as shit.” Lucas beckoned for Hyuck to join him. “It’s Hyuck’s first tat today though.”

“Oh yeah you mentioned.” Mark turned to Hyuck and offered him a million-watt smile. It was overpowering enough for Hyuck to momentarily forget his nerves. “Do you have any idea of what you want?”

 

Hyuck fumbled with his phone as he opened up a folder full of screenshots he’d taken from various tattoo accounts on instagram. It was a little awkward at first, their shoulders barely touching as Mark leaned in to peer at the photos.

“I uh… kind of just want something on my neck.” Hyuck wasn’t usually this quiet. He was still in shock that his friends had actually pitched in for his first tattoo _and_ that they’d made an appointment already.

“Do you like any of these more? Or one of these styles?” Mark was swiping between a few photos and Hyuck noticed that everyone had wandered off.

Renjun and Yangyang were in a corner looking at a bunch of water paint art, or rather, Renjun was rambling on about brush strokes and Yangyang looked completely smitten. Jeno was over by a box of piercings and Lucas and Jaemin were debating over what Jeno should get pierced next.

“Dude?” Mark’s voice pulled Hyuck back to his phone.

 

“Shit sorry.”

“Nah it’s okay. Your first tat can be kind of nerve-wrecking.” Mark smiled at him again and Hyuck let out a long breath. “We could decide on something today and you could come back like a few days from now if you want?”

“Wouldn’t that another appointment?” Hyuck, really didn’t have much money left even with his friends’ help.

“Yeah but I won’t charge you for today. Plus my manager isn’t here so don’t worry about it.”

“Are you allowed to do that?” Hyuck looked at him curiously and Mark abruptly leaned away.

“I uh- well when the manager is your brother, yeah I can.” Mark giggled nervously and Hyuck raised an eyebrow.

“I’d like that.” Hyuck’s voice was soft.

Mark grinned before bringing over a bunch of folders. “Let’s look through these. They’re pretty similar to the art you had on your phone.”

“I mean, if you think it’d look nice, sure.” Hyuck smiled in return and Mark blinked at him before taking them to the couch behind the counter.

 

“So you wanted it on your neck right?” Mark was focused on flipping through the pages in front of them.

“Yeah, right here.” Hyuck pulled down his sweater so that it exposed a little bit of his shoulder. He traced the space from between right above his collarbone and neck to the base of his ear. “Something big but not thick. Like… pretty art? Does that make sense?”

Hyuck turned to look at Mark when he didn’t answer to find the boy staring at him and gulping.

“Yeah it makes sense.” Mark scratched his head and let out an awkward giggle. “How about something like this?” Mark opened up a page, he seemed awfully desperate to get on with their conversation and Hyuck couldn’t help but wonder if his neck had anything to do with it.

“That’s actually pretty.” Hyuck wanted to test out his theory. “Do you think it would fit though?” Hyuck pulled his sweater even further down to expose his entire collarbone.

“I can… alter it.” Mark’s voice grew a little raspy. He seemed to have trouble looking away and it would be a complete and utter lie if Hyuck said he didn’t find it entertaining.

Hyuck dragged his fingers along his neck and across the dips of his clavicle -- he was glad he’d decided to use some of that Fenty body lava. “It wouldn’t hurt too much would it? I heard this spot is pretty sensitive.”

“I’m pretty… gentle…” Mark’s voice cracked and he looked away in a flash. It took every ounce of self control in Hyuck not to snicker at the boy.

“I trust you.” Hyuck tipped his head and watched as Mark’s cheeks grew pink. He decided he’d toyed enough with Mark for today. “I mean, Lucas does so I reckon you’d do a good job.” Hyuck relaxed into the couch and fixed his sweater. “Plus your tats are dope.” Hyuck smiled and Mark finally looked at him again.

“You think so?” Mark looked so vulnerable in that moment that Hyuck almost felt sorry for teasing him, almost.

Hyuck took a second to properly study all of Mark’s tattoos. He was wearing a band t-shirt that exposed his arms, one of which had a very simple looking sleeve dotted with flowers and words that Hyuck didn’t recognise. English, he guessed, his name was _Mark_ for crying out loud. He had a cross on one of his fingers and since the boy was in shorts, Hyuck could see a tattoo peeking out from the hem of his pants right at the start of his thighs. It looked like a lion.

“Your line art is really pretty.” Hyuck wanted to touch the tattoo on Mark’s thigh but he held back. He internally praised himself for showing so much self-restraint.

“Thank you.” The apples of Mark’s cheeks grew rosy as he turned back to the folders.

They weren’t as awkward as before while they discussed what would look best yet a tad of tension hung in the air between them that left Hyuck feeling jittery; and when they said their farewells, the lingering look of desire in Mark’s eyes told Hyuck _exactly_ why.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Hyuck was nervous.

He made a rash and dumbass decision when he told his friends he’d be fine on his own today.

Jaemin and Renjun had offered to cancel their shifts and Lucas and Jeno asked if he wanted them to drop him off before disappearing on a date. He declined, obviously. Even Yangyang had called him five minutes before he planned to leave the house saying that he could drop Hyuck off on the way to college but once again, Hyuck said no.

However, as he stood in front of the tattoo studio with a wad of cash stuffed into the back pocket of his jeans, he regretted not bringing anyone along.

 

Hyuck had just snuck inside when someone called out his name.

“Hyuck? What are you doing here?”

“Ten?” Hyuck was surprised to find his dance crew leader standing on a ladder, putting up a framed piece of art. “You work here?”

“I’m the honorary artist.” Ten hopped down and made his way to Hyuck. “And Johnny’s boyfriend.”

Hyuck had heard that name before. “Oh.”

“Are you here for a piercing?” Ten grinned. “It’s my specialty.”

The image of Ten holding a sharp needle was oddly fitting.

“He’s here for a tat actually.” Mark emerged from God knows where.

“No way!” Ten looked like he was waiting for a ‘haha sike’ but when neither Hyuck nor Mark replied he went on. “Hyuckie I never pegged you for the tattoo type.”

“You never pegged me for the dancing type but here we are.” Hyuck rolled his eyes at Ten.

“You’re in Ten’s dance crew?” That seemed to have piqued Mark’s interest.

“Yeah and he gave me shit all through auditions.”  

“Hey I said sorry _and_ put you in my group.” Ten wrapped an arm around Hyuck’s shoulder. “We’re fucking unbeatable now.”

“Oh wow.” Mark looked Hyuck up and down. “That’s… cool.”

“You don’t sound very convinced.” Hyuck raised his eyebrow.

“Trust me, you’ll see how powerful my team is at the showcase.” Ten let go of Hyuck’s shoulder. “Anyway, I’m going to go grab breakfast at Taeyong’s new cafe or whatever, y’all want anything?”

Mark shook his head and Hyuck mirrored him.

“Aight cool. I’m too broke to shout you kids anyway.” Ten was almost out the door when he stuck his head back in and yelled out, “If any clients come in today just say to call.” before leaving Hyuck alone with Mark.

 

_Ah, there it was._

The strange tension from the day before crept around them and Hyuck shuffled on his feet.

“So.”

“Right. Okay. Yeah.” Mark’s brain seemed to reboot. He scuttled around, shouting instructions to Hyuck as he faded in and out of sight. “Just take a seat at the uh… seat. And I’ll like… be with you in a second. I just need to like, find the thing we decided on. I kind of changed it a bit here and there… yeah. If you don’t like it like I can just do what we decided on.”

Hyuck took a seat on the chair that reminded him of the one at his dentist. If he was being honest, he hadn’t fully paid attention to what Mark said.

“You say like a lot.” Hyuck observed.

“Oh.” Mark’s head popped up from behind the register. He had a mask over his mouth that muffled his words. “Sorry I do that when I’m nervous.”

Hyuck chuckled. “Why are _you_ nervous?” Hyuck lay back in the seat and closed his eyes. “ _I’m_ the one getting a tattoo.”

“Right.” Mark’s voice came from right above him and Hyuck opened his eyes to find their faces a little closer than he’d expected. Mark blinked before leaping away. “Sorry.”

Mark’s skittish antics made Hyuck relax.

“It’s fine.” Hyuck mumbled as he watched Mark set everything up. Even though he’d been stuttering a few minutes before, Mark was completely focused on whatever he did. He’d throw Hyuck a few quick smiles here and there but his hands seemed to work confidently.

 

Hyuck trusted him.

He couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. “Surprise me.”

Mark froze and turned to him, a razor in his hand. “What?”

“Whatever you changed from last time. Just do it. Like a surprise.” Hyuck couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Mark looked at him curiously. “Dude… it’s a tattoo. Like, it’s going to be on you forever. Are you sure? Like? It’s not- you can’t just like, erase it or whatever.”

“I’ve seen your work. It’s good. Plus it’s not like I’m getting ‘No Ragratz’ tattooed on my forehead.” Hyuck made little quotation marks in the air and Mark giggled. He wanted to hear that sound again.

“Yeah but-”

“Just do it.” Hyuck had complete faith, even if Mark didn’t.

“Okay.” Mark’s voice was soft as set up beside Hyuck. “Okay so, I’m going to have to shave the area first.”

Hyuck didn’t respond. He could listen to Mark talk forever. His voice was gentle and endearing.

“Do you want me to take off my shirt?”

“I-” Mark choked on his spit and Hyuck bit down his laughter. “Maybe.”

“Xuxi told me you’ve inked someone’s ass. Don’t get all shy on me now.” Hyuck grinned and Mark just stood there silently.

“I have. But he wasn’t nearly as cute.”

Mark’s words hung in the air and Hyuck cackled.

“That was surprisingly confident.” Hyuck sat up and reached for the hem of his shirt.

“Wait!” Mark squeaked. He turned around. “Just put it over yourself. Or something…” His voice trailed off and Hyuck wondered if the boy could get any more awkward.

“I thought you grew up in Canada?” Hyuck slipped out of his shirt and placed it over his lower torso, exposing the part that Mark was going to ink up. “Is this okay?”

Mark turned around and meekly nodded his head, hair falling over his eyes to hide where he was looking. “That’s good. And yeah I did but I was a bit too young for cute guys to offer taking off their shirt in front of me.”

“I can literally smell the instant regret rolling off you for saying that.” Hyuck chuckled again.

“I can’t flirt.” Mark mumbled as he rubbed some shaving cream on Hyuck’s exposed neck.

Hyuck closed his eyes. “I think you’re doing pretty alright.”

There was a moment of silence as Mark began shaving Hyuck’s neck. It was an odd feeling.

“Thank you.” Mark whispered and Hyuck cracked his eyes to watch as Mark worked away at his skin.

Hyuck let his eyes flutter to a close when Mark cleaned up the shaving foam and pulled out a needle. As promised, Mark was gentle. He constantly asked Hyuck if it stung too much, if he wanted water, or if he needed a break. All to which Hyuck said no.

They made small talk over TV shows and what they were studying. Hyuck managed to get Mark to open up about moving from Canada and how he’d felt leaving his hometown. It was nice. All the awkwardness from earlier was gone.

 

~ ~ ~ **Mark’s POV** ~ ~ ~

 

Mark was glad Hyuck had initiated conversation. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last without something else to focus on instead of the curves and dips of Hyuck’s skin.

It was hard to concentrate on the words slipping out of his own mouth as he zoned in on the way Hyuck’s chest would shakily rise and fall each time Mark brought the needle down.

It was… distracting.

Mark would take a break every few minutes to let Hyuck breathe properly. It didn’t help that Hyuck would just dig his nails into the armrest and say he was fine. If Mark was being honest, the break was more for him than anything.

He stood up to get some water only to come back to Hyuck playing with his fringe, eyes still closed and lips slightly parted. He was about to offer Hyuck some water when the boy’s tongue traced along his lips and Mark grew rooted to the spot.

He must have been there for a solid five minutes because Hyuck opened his eyes and tipped his head back to stare at Mark questioningly. Mark could only blink as his eyes followed down Hyuck’s nose to where his neck was craned back, putting his Adam’s Apple and collarbones on full display.

 

“Mark?” Hyuck’s voice sounded as dry as Mark’s throat.

“Water.” Mark was surprised he got the word out without choking. He sat down and handed Hyuck the bottle. Hyuck raised his eyebrow and Mark simply replied, “Your lips are dry.”

Right before Hyuck took a sip he commented, “So you’re watching my lips huh?”

Mark must have looked like he was caught red handed because Hyuck snickered at him. And as snide as it sounded, Mark hated himself for finding it attractive.

Once Hyuck laid back down, Mark decided to focus on his job. He’d done tattoos and piercings for hundreds of attractive people before, he should be used to it by now. He was even attracted to Lucas when the giant walked through their studio door, until he opened his mouth. Plus, the fact that he knew Lucas from his music course didn’t help. The guy was a buffoon but Mark loved him regardless.

On the other hand, Hyuck was completely new to Mark. He was usually pretty shy, still not 100% confident in his Korean. Yet Hyuck made it seem like there was no barrier at all. Sure, he threw in a few teasing remarks every now and then but not once did he make Mark feel genuinely stupid.

And then there was the fact that Hyuck was a dancer. He wasn’t surprised when Ten told him, he only looked shocked because he was imagining Hyuck dancing in his head. It made sense, the way Hyuck moved his hands when he spoke, even the way he drank water, was graceful -- captivating almost.

As much as Mark was attracted to older girls and hunkier boys, Hyuck had a certain charm about him that Mark found himself drawn to. He could tell by the way Lucas spoke about him prior to their meeting that Hyuck was enchanting. With him laying down in front of Mark, lips slightly parted and fingers tapping absentmindedly to the beat of the studio’s speakers, it just confirmed that Hyuck was-

“Fuck.” Hyuck hissed.

Mark panicked and almost pulled away but forced himself to finish the outline of the spiral.

“Sorry.” Mark finally leaned back to let Hyuck recover. “I should have warned you.”

Hyuck shook his head, laughing a little. “I asked for a surprise right. It’s all part of the deal.” He let out a shaky breath and relaxed, a sign for Mark to continue.

“We can take a break if you want. I’ve finished the outline and the shading will probably take a while so…”

Hyuck shook his head again. “I’m a bad bitch. I don’t need any breaks.” His voice was playful.

 

Mark didn’t know what came over him as he pinched Hyuck’s side, making him jump.

“Yeah. _Such_ a bad bitch.” Mark rolled his eyes, a small smile spreading across his lips.

“First of all, fuck you. And secondly, I see why you and Jaemin get along.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Mark turned away to adjust the equipment.

“It is. I have a thing for Leos.”

Mark couldn’t tell if Hyuck was toying with him or if he was being genuine. Either way, Mark didn’t want to think about what Hyuck really meant. He wasn’t sure if his heart could take it.

“Wait how do you know I’m a Leo?” Mark was back to inking Hyuck, working away at all the fine details.

“You literally told me like half an hour ago.”

“Oh.” Mark’s mouth formed into an ‘O’ shape as he leaned closer to Hyuck’s neck to shade the little tendrils he’d outlined earlier.

 

Mark was sure Hyuck had commented on his terrible memory but he was a little too lost in Hyuck’s scent to say anything back. He was desperately trying to focus on the needle in his hand but Hyuck smelt like crisp bed sheets and fruit salad and Mark wanted to breathe him in for as long as he could.

Mark wiped at the finished tendril and looked at Hyuck to make sure he was okay. When he realised how close his face was to Hyuck’s neck, Mark held his breath. Hyuck had his head tilted away from him, neck craning to the side so that Mark had full access to Hyuck’s exposed skin.

Hyuck had a tiny face with a small round nose and squishy cheeks -- or at least Mark assumed. But from this angle, his jaw protruded out to show that he was in fact _not_ a baby and Mark wanted to bite the skin right beneath his ear. He let his eyes trail down Hyuck’s neck and to the start of his chest.

He assumed that the last time he’d met Hyuck the boy had been wearing body glitter or something of the sought since he wasn’t glistening today. But that didn’t change Hyuck’s caramel complexion nor how soft his skin looked. He was slender and didn’t have much muscle yet his body was toned and fit, he _was_ a dancer after all. Mark’s fingers subconsciously reached out to trace up Hyuck’s arm when the boy cleared his throat and Mark jerked back as if he’d been stung by a bee.

“Are you done checking me out?” Hyuck laughed when Mark opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish before wincing when he stretched his neck a little too far.

“Anyway.” Mark coughed and focused back on shading Hyuck’s tattoo. “So you live with Lucas’ boyfriend right?”

“Jeno, yeah. Thank god they’re not all gross in front of me or else I’d cry.”

“So they _don’t_ makeout in front of you?” Mark was surprised, Lucas seemed like the type to want to suck face with Jeno everywhere.

“Xuxi and Jeno are actually really soft and shy. It’s cute, to be honest. They just cuddle a lot and sometimes they invite me too.”

Mark blinked. “F-for cuddles?”

Hyuck’s hand reached across his torso to flick Mark on the forehead. “Of course dumbass. I don’t even _want_ to know what you were thinking.” Hyuck shuddered as if the mere thought of being more than friends with Lucas and Jeno was a big ‘no.’

“I’d rather show you than tell you.” Once again, Mark’s mouth moved of its own accord and Mark was left dumbfounded as to where these bursts of confidence came from.

Mark was slightly concerned when Hyuck didn’t bite back with something snarky but he didn’t dare look up. Instead, he focused on shading some of the spiral, perfecting the flicks of each swirl along the way.

Mark was lowkey ‘in the zone’. The needle was moving steadily to the music and he was finally able to push the thoughts of all the things he wanted to do to Hyuck’s skin out of his head. Until…

 

“Promise?” Hyuck’s voice wasn’t soft in any way, it was comically sweet, dripping with saccharines which made Mark feel like he was drowning in honey.

Mark was scared to respond but he did anyway. “Promise what?”

“That when you’re done you’ll show me what you meant.”

Mark felt like Adam from the Bible. He felt like his ‘Eve’ was on vacation while the big bad snake wrapped its pretty body around his neck as it shoved a red apple in his face. Eat the apple and die or be choked to death. Mark didn’t know what to do. He also couldn’t figure out if Hyuck was the snake _or_ the apple.

“Mark?” Hyuck nudged him with his free hand.

Mark finished off with the section he’d already started and leaned back in his seat. He was sweating, from both how much Hyuck was making him hold back or from the fact that Mark forced himself not to breathe each time he neared Hyuck’s neck.

“We’ll see.” Mark mumbled and wiped the last part of the tattoo. “I’m going to finish this section and let you have a look and if you like it I’ll just add some finishing touches.”

“Finishing touches?”

“I’m going to drag some of the parts out so it looks like symbiotes. You know? Like the stuff in Spiderman and like-”

Hyuck cut him off with a giggle. “I know. I’m a pretty big nerd.”

“Oh?” Mark leaned back in and began the final part of the shading. “You don’t really seem like it.”

“What do I seem like Mark Lee?”

“What’s with the Lee?” Mark’s needle worked a little faster nearing the end and Hyuck shuddered before bending his knees, feet still on the chair. “And I don’t know. You just seem like someone who doesn’t read or watch much stuff.”

“Canada then. Also wow. Rude.”

“God anything but that please. I meant it as a compliment. You just seem super curious like you’d want to explore places and stuff.”

“Oh.” Hyuck stretched his hand. “Hey Lee, can I touch your hair?”

“Why?”

“I’m _curious_.” Hyuck threw the word right back at Mark and the older boy couldn’t say no. “Damn it’s soft.”

Mark really wanted to ask if his hair was softer than Hyuck’s cheeks but instead blurted out, “Yeah apparently I used to have ramen hair so I decided to go natural.”

“The undercut is hot.” Hyuck was smirking, Mark didn’t have to look at his face to know.

“I’m done.”

 

Mark was able to breathe properly again as Hyuck looked at the tattoo in the mirror. Mark hoped he liked it. So instead of overthinking about all the ways Hyuck was about to yell at him for his horrendous art, Mark took this time to take in every detail of Hyuck’s face.

He was right, that button nose was hands down the cutest nose he had ever seen, cuter that Lucas’ even. And his cheeks, god his cheeks looked like tanned mochi. When he smiled, Mark wanted to leap over and bite them.

His hair was silver and long and it contrasted his caramel skin. He looked ethereal, especially with the constellation of moles on his face.

Mark had managed to craftily avoid 90% of all the moles speckled on Hyuck’s neck. It had taken all of Mark’s braincells to figure out how to keep the moles exposed but it took _even more_ for him not to kiss them then and there. But that wasn’t the thing that affected Mark the most.

Hyuck’s lips. _God_ … his lips.

They were puffy, kind of like a Bratz doll, yet somehow small. They didn’t look chapped nor did they look overly soft. It didn’t help, whether Hyuck realised it or not, that they were constantly parted. And then there were the times, such as right now, where Hyuck’s tongue would dart out from between his lips to leave them glossy and wet.

Mark was going insane and Hyuck seemed to take it up himself to see exactly _how_ far he could push Mark.

 

~ ~ ~ **Hyuck’s POV** ~ ~ ~

 

Hyuck loved it.

Mark had taken the ink blotches and sun tattoos he’d chosen and somehow combined them altogether. The tattoo began on the side of Hyuck’s neck with a sun that had sharp edges. It looked like the sun's rays grew distorted and Hyuck could see why Mark described it as symbiotes.

It didn’t end there however because tendrils stretched over and creeped up to the dip of his skin right beneath his jaw and over his collarbone. Hyuck noticed that he could still see some of his moles and he couldn’t help but wonder if Mark had done that intentionally.

However, that wasn’t Hyuck’s favourite part of the tattoo. It was the delicate art, no tendril or swirl was too thick. It kind of looked like a pixie had gotten ahold of some demonic fairy dust and sprinkled it all over him.

Hyuck caught Mark watching him from the corner of his eyes.

It would be a lie if he said that he didn’t enjoy the way Mark’s eyes were trying to drink in his appearance. He must have looked like a mess while holding his shirt across his torso. Sure he was a flirt but he was still insecure as shit.

 

“I love it.” Hyuck slid back onto the chair and craned his neck for Mark to add some finishing touches.

It was hard to concentrate on anything but the feeling of Mark’s fingers gently cupping his jaw to tilt it in whatever angle he needed. Previously, Mark would just move him and let go, the touch of his hand leaving a tingling sensation.

But this time, Mark held on to Hyuck’s chin, tracing along his neck with his finger and needle. Every inch of skin that Mark touched felt like he’d been scorched by a metal rod. Hyuck couldn’t tell if that was from the needle, Mark’s hands, or both.

Hyuck bit his lip in an attempt to focus on _anything_ but Mark. He started to count his breath, trying to keep his breathing steady and slow. He managed to get to one-hundred-and-twenty-seven when Mark interrupted him.

“Stop that.” Mark pulled away from him. “I’m done.”

“Stop what?” Hyuck let go of his lips and sat up on the seat.

“Biting your lips.” Mark’s voice was low. “I’m going to clean it and dress it up. You can put your shirt on after.”

Hyuck smirked. “Why? Is it distracting?” Hyuck snickered as Mark fumbled with the dressing on his tattoo.

“A little.”

Hyuck decided that Mark was too honest for his own good. He’d begun cleaning and Hyuck swung his legs, waiting patiently.

 “What are you doing?” Mark spun around and looked at Hyuck questioningly.

“I literally can’t move my right arm without it feeling like it’s about to fall off.”

“And?” Mark looked terrified, but Hyuck didn’t miss the spark of excitement that flitted through his eyes.

“Help me put my shirt back on Mark Lee.” Hyuck grinned, his legs still swinging.

“You’re a baby.” Mark commenting.

_Yes. I’m babie. We know._

“Just for you.” Hyuck grinned and waited patiently.

Mark didn’t respond as he took the shirt from Hyuck’s hands and slotted it over his head. “Hand.” Mark stretched the shirt and let Hyuck slip his arm through the sleeve-- the one that he supposedly couldn’t move. “Other hand.”

Mark edged closer to make it easier for Hyuck. Grinning to himself, Hyuck slid his arm through the sleeve and, in one swift movement, trapped Mark between his thighs.

“Wh-”

“You promised to show me right?” Hyuck blinked innocently at Mark, their faces only inches apart.

“S-show you…” Mark looked like he was raking his brain for the answer and Hyuck wanted to swoon. “Oh.”

Hyuck hummed and let his shirt fall into place as he held onto Mark’s fingers with his own. “Yes. _Oh_.”

 

Hyuck thought his chest was about to explode when Mark leaned in. But he froze when Mark’s nose dug into the side of Hyuck’s neck, the side without the newly inked tattoo.

"God you smell so good.” Mark stayed in the crook if Hyuck’s neck while one of his hands untwined from Hyuck’s and pressed against the small of Hyuck’s back.

Hyuck was about to mumble out a ‘I taste even better’ but the words were caught in his throat when he felt Mark’s teeth graze against his skin.

He winced as Mark continued to nip along his neck and leave a trail of hickies — he may have not been able to see them but with how hard Mark was biting he had _no_ doubt.

“My lips are up here you know.” Hyuck managed to choke the words out as Mark’s hand went to cup his cheek.

 “Holy shit.” Mark whispered. “They’re softer than I imagined.”

“You know what’s _even_ softer?” Hyuck’s voice was airy as he held onto Mark’s hips and wrapped his legs around his waist. “My lips.”

Mark simply hummed in response before running his thumb across Hyuck’s bottom lip. Their faces were barely an inch apart and Hyuck could feel Mark’s breath hot on his lips.

Mark seemed to like taking his time, drawing out the suspense for as long as he wanted. His thumb tugged at Hyuck’s lip and Hyuck could barely hold back a ‘please’ but he reminded himself that he was The Lee Donghyuck.

Mark didn’t seem bothered by Hyuck’s lack of response. Instead, he took this chance to slip his thumb inside Hyuck’s mouth. Hyuck let out a gasp as Mark took Hyuck’s lip between his teeth, his thumb pressing against Hyuck’s tongue.

To Hyuck’s disappointment, he was a second later than he would have liked to react. But he took no time in swirling his tongue around Mark’s thumb and sucking on his fingertip.

“Wow.” Mark’s words were hot on Hyuck’s lips. “You know-”

 

_For fucks sake._

Hyuck didn’t let Mark finish as he smashed his mouth against Mark’s, the older boy’s thumb still in his mouth. Hyuck’s senses were in overdrive as Mark’s thumb was caught between their kiss and it seemed to work in his favour as Mark shuddered against him.

Mark was careful not to hurt Hyuck and his newly inked neck as he kissed back, making sure to take his thumb out of Hyuck’s mouth and press it into the dip of Hyuck’s tattoo free collarbone.

Hyuck couldn’t control the sound that escaped from the back of his throat but when Mark mimicked him, he didn’t hold back. His fingers crept up Mark’s sides, one hand going to grip Mark’s shoulder and the other weaving its fingers through Mark’s undercut and tugging on the tuff of Mark’s hair. The sound that came out of Mark’s mouth was satisfying… to say the least.

Hyuck took that moment to slip his tongue into Mark’s mouth. He traced the back of Mark’s teeth before pressing his tongue against Mark’s. He tasted like honey, but there was a foreign hint of bitterness and if Hyuck had to take a wild guess: Maple syrup. How fitting for Mark Lee from Canada.

“Shit.” Mark leaned back to catch his breath. “You’re…”

Hyuck pressed their foreheads together. It was an intimate gesture yet with Mark it felt almost natural.

“I’m?” Hyuck prompted.

“Addicting.” Mark murmured into Hyuck’s neck.

Hyuck giggled as Mark kissed over the places he’d left bruises with his teeth. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Mark pulled away from Hyuck’s neck and Hyuck took this time to take in Mark’s appearance. His hair was a mess and his bottom lip look slightly swollen. Hyuck marvelled at how flushed Mark’s cheeks were.

“You know,” Mark tipped his head sideways as his eyes zoned in on Hyuck’s mouth, “You’d look-” Mark cleared his throat, “Nice. With a tongue piercing.”

“Oh?” Well that was definitely something Hyuck had never heard before.

_Well… All or nothing, right?_

 

“Okay.”

“Wait what?” Mark choked and Hyuck laughed.

“Pierce my tongue.” Hyuck stuck his tongue out and before he could blink, Mark leaned forward and sucked on it before jumping away.

Mark cleared his throat. “Sorry I just- wait are you sure?”

“Yeah. How much is it?” Hyuck let his legs fall from around Mark’s waist.

“Wait like… seriously.” Mark looked at Hyuck questioningly. Hyuck nodded and Mark continued. “I’ll do it for free.”

“No what! You already gave me the consultation-”

“As a birthday present.”

“You literally just met me.” Hyuck watched as Mark scuttled around the studio.

Mark used a texter to put a little dot on Hyuck’s tongue, he told Hyuck to check its position and if he wanted to move it at all. Hyuck just nodded his head. Everything felt a little surreal at the moment.  

Mark appeared in front of him, a completely different needle in one hand and something that looked like a gardening tool in the other. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, I’m going to clamp it around the dot.”

Hyuck complied and Mark continued to speak.

“It might sting a bit.” Mark warned.

“Dude. I literally just got my neck inked. I think I can handle this.” Hyuck rolled his eyes.

He looked up to find Mark’s gaze grow dark. He didn’t have time to process why when Mark pushed the needle through his tongue. Mark was right, it stung a little, brought a few tears to Hyuck’s eyes. But once Mark screwed the barbell shut, Hyuck couldn’t feel much at all.

“It’ll be a bit numb and puffy so like have lots of cold things and I’ll give you the spray and I’ll tell you-”

“Hey Mark?” While Mark was on his rant, Hyuck realised something that Ten had told him when he’d gotten his tongue pierced. “How long does it take to heal?” Hyuck already had a slight lisp, this piercing only enunciated it.

“One week for the swelling to stop, four to six weeks till it’s completely normal but we say eight just to be sure.” Mark was packing a bag full of sprays.

“So… I can’t kiss anyone for two months?”

“Yeah, no kissing no- _Fuck_.” Mark spun on his heel to face Hyuck. “Fuck.”

“You’re a dumbass, you know that right?” Hyuck hopped off the seat. The room seemed to spin and he gripped the edge of the chair to steady himself. He felt Mark’s arms snake around his waist.

“Yeah. I get that a lot.” Mark mumbled and helped Hyuck sit back down. “Can I run out and buy you something to drink?” Mark didn’t wait for Hyuck’s response as he rushed to grab his wallet.

“I’ll be fine.”

“No you won’t. You just got a tattoo _and_ a tongue piercing, which, I should have totally not done and Johnny might kill me but it’s fine.” Mark let out a nervous giggle and scratched his head.

“I can call Yangya- my friend to pick me up. He’ll bring me a smoothie or something.” Hyuck hopped off the seat again, walking slowly as he made his way to Mark, fingers tracing along some of the art on the walls. “He might be a while though, can I wait here?”

“Only if you drink a shit tonne of water.”

“How about one sip of water for every fact you tell me.” Hyuck grinned and Mark mirrored him before leading the both of them to the back of the studio where there was an old looking couch and a stack of artbooks.

_Well, this year’s birthday was definitely something else. A tattoo paid by his friends, a free tongue piercing, and potentially a cute boyfriend._

 

~ ~ ~

 

It had been four weeks since Hyuck had met Mark Lee, four weeks since he’d gotten a tattoo, four weeks since he’d gotten his tongue pierced, four weeks since he’d been going on dates with a pretty boy he couldn’t kiss because said pretty boy was stupid enough to pierce Hyuck’s tongue.

Back to the matter at hand, their dates usually consisted of Hyuck beating Mark’s ass at the arcade and Mark somehow being better than him when they went to internet cafes. Mark had also, oh so sweetly asked Hyuck what kind of kimbap he liked which made Hyuck’s heart warm. But when Mark had texted him saying that he’d just put them in the oven, Hyuck decided that cooking was indeed _not_ Mark’s forte.

Most of the time they were watching movies and talking about themselves, still getting to know each other. Mark even came to Ten’s dance crew rehearsals to cheer everyone on. But sometimes Mark could wrap his arms around Hyuck and absolutely devour his neck to the point where Hyuck had to wear turtlenecks at home so Jeno wouldn’t scream in concern -- one time Jeno had caught him fresh out of the shower and offered to perform first-aid on his neck.

 

The thing is, _Hyuck_ couldn’t kiss Mark, but Mark could kiss Hyuck.

And Mark took advantage of that to the world knows no end.

He’d spend most of their time kissing Hyuck’s neck, fingers, hands, and face. So Hyuck had taken it upon himself to do what little he could in the eight weeks he couldn’t use his tongue.

Usually, he would massage Mark’s hips -- the boy would melt in Hyuck’s arms and Hyuck _thrived_ off cute and cuddly Mark Lee. He’d even gotten a little braver and sometimes when he was curled into Mark’s lap, he’d drag his nails up Mark’s thighs. It never failed to astonish him how silent that made Mark.

Today, however, marked the end of the fourth week of Hyuck’s healing process.

They were seated by the river on Hyuck’s musty old picnic blanket. Hyuck had whipped up a quick fried rice from the leftovers in his fridge and spent the afternoon feeding Mark. He loved the way the boy’s eyes would light up everytime he brought his pair of chopsticks up to his mouth. It made his cheeks warm and his heart flutter-

“Hyuck?” Mark pulled Hyuck into his lap. “Are you tired?”

“Nah.” Hyuck pulled the sleeves of his jumper over his fingers. “Just thinking about kissing you and realising I can’t.”

Mark groaned. “Are you ever going to let this go.”

“When I can finally make you look like you were mauled by Jeno’s cat, sure.” Hyuck grinned and he felt Mark grimace into his hair.

“You have like, two weeks left. Plus you’re healing pretty fast.” Mark sounded hopeful but Hyuck wasn’t taking the risk, plus it was Mark who said to wait out the full eight weeks in the first place. “Please don’t be mad.”

The thing is, Hyuck wasn’t mad, not in the slightest. Sure, he wanted to makeout with Mark till they both couldn’t breathe, but spending time with him over the past few weeks were one of the only things he looked forward to.

He wasn’t going to tell Mark that though.

Instead of replying, he turned around in Mark’s lap and pushed the older boy to the ground. He almost squealed when Mark’s eyes grew wide with shock.

“Hyuck-”

Hyuck cut Mark off by pressing his entire body down, pinning Mark so he couldn’t move an inch. He leaned down till their noses pressed and he revelled in the fact that he could feel Mark hold his breath. Grinning to himself, he placed a small peck on Mark’s lips before curling into the older boy’s chest.

Mark let out a sigh of relief. “I fucking hate you.”

Hyuck giggled. “It’s all your fault _buddy_.”

 

That’s how it went for the following three weeks. Hyuck randomly shoving Mark into walls and whatnot before placing a quick peck on his lips and skipping off in the other direction leaving Mark praying for his life. He was 100% sure that Mark was plotting Hyuck’s murder in his head so he wasn’t surprised when he found himself in his current predicament.

Hycuk was staying the night at Mark’s place, his parents were downstairs which did put his mind a little at ease. Plus, Mark was too much of a gentleman to not ask Hyuck for permission before doing anything -- yes, that means every time he came home with a neck full of hickies, he did technically give Mark a green light.

They had finished having dinner, Hyuck completely wooing Mark’s entire family and helping his mum clean up. They’d gone to Mark’s room were they had engaged in an intense game of Mario Kart, the older boy claiming to be the reigning champion amongst his friends with Hyuck kicking him off the throne within the first game.

It was all going great, absolutely fantastic, until Mark’s mum walked into the bedroom with a tray full of sliced watermelon. Or so he had thought, because they were actually little homemade watermelon ice blocks.

He watched as Mark munched through three of them while he finished his first. He let Mark have the last one since it was: a) watermelon, b) an ice block, c) illegal to say no to Mark’s puppy dog eyes.

That being said, he found himself in a predicament.

On one hand, he wanted to savor watching puppy Mark Lee munch away at his ice block, but on the other, he wanted to punch Mark in the face -- biting an ice block? An absolute crime!

If he was being honest, it wasn’t really a predicament since deep down, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. But Hyuck was dramatic so before leaping into action, he tweeted a quick ‘HELP: should I trigger the boywhoismaybemyboyfriend or should I trigger the boywhoismaybemyboyfriend’ and turned off his phone.

“Hey Mark?” Hyuck pushed past the remote controllers between them.

“Hm?” Mark didn’t look up from his phone.

“Can I have some?”

Hyuck marveled in the way Mark’s head snapped to face him, curiosity twinkling in his eyes. Without taking the ice block out of his mouth, Mark nodded.  

Hyuck grinned before crawling closer and sidling beside Mark, their backs leaning against the frame of Mark’s bed.

_Ah, there it is. Mark Lee’s infamous Holding-My-Breath-So-I-Have-Some-Self-Control technique._

Hyuck wasted no time. Within the blink of an eye, Hyuck had the ice block in one hand while the other held Mark’s hand right near his mouth.

Before Mark could even as much as _process_ what was happening, Hyuck traced his tongue up Mark’s finger, licking the melted juice that had made Mark’s hands sticky.

“Hyuck.” Mark’s voice was dangerously low and Hyuck felt his heart skip a beat, like literally. He was sure his heart stopped dead in its tracks.

But he ignored the fact that he might die and let his lips close around Mark’s finger. He watched as Mark’s mouth dropped open and he almost giggled, almost. Instead, he swirled his tongue around the tip of Mark’s finger.

He had witnessed Jeno do this to Lucas _a lot_ and each time he thought it was disgusting. But right now, watching the way Mark was watching him, he found it… exciting. He went on for a few minutes or so before pulling away, lips still touching Mark’s finger.

 

Mark stared at him and Hyuck could see all the gears in Mark’s mind freeze.

Hyuck looked Mark right in the eye, smirked, and then bit down on his finger.

He watched as Mark’s brain jump-started. He blinked rapidly before opening his mouth and yelling the words Hyuck was _least_ expecting.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH BACTERIA IS ON MY FINGERS?”

Hyuck fell into a fit of laughter. “Is that how you repress your dirty thoughts?”

Mark scoffed and stared at his finger. “I’ll have you know I am a _holy_ Christian man.”

Hyuck cocked an eyebrow at Mark. “Every single word of that was a lie and you know it.”

“Are you saying I’m not a man?” Mark stood up and grabbed some disinfectant mouthwash from his bedside table.

Hyuck followed Mark to the bathroom across the hall. “I mean… if the shoe fits.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Hey Hyuck?” Renjun turned to his friend from the front seat.

“Yeah?” Hyuck was visibly shaking, he knew that everyone noticed and he was thankful that no one said a thing.

“You can take it slow.” Renjun had a smirk on his face and Hyuck scowled.

“Can I please makeout with my boy-... Mark, without you guys parenting me?”

“You can say boyfriend Hyuckie.” Jaemin pet his head. “You’re going to ask him tonight right?”

“Yes.” The Lee Donghyuck, was about to ask Mr.I’m-From-Canada-Mark-Lee to officially be his boyfriend. “Yes I am.”

Yangyang didn’t turn around as he spoke from the driver’s seat. “From what Hendery tells me, Mark is whipped as fuck so you’re good.”

“Yeah.” Hyuck couldn’t really focus on any of the conversations around him. All he could think about was Mark’s cute puppy face giggling each time Hyuck held his hand.

_Fuck, I’m whipped._  

 

Hyuck didn’t waste a single second dashing to the front door as soon as Yangyang parked the car. He wasn’t sure if he recognised the face who opened the door and welcomed him to the party, and he sure as Hell didn’t recognise anyone in the kitchen (he needed liquid courage).

He was already a bit tipsy from the drinks he had at home with Jeno. But that didn’t stop him from downing three shots of whatever some skinny dude, who kind of resembled a bunny, offered him. He was about to scull a cup of something that smelled like Jeno’s cat had pissed it in, when someone interrupted him.

“Hyuck?”

“Ten?” Hyuck was embraced in a hug.

“I’m glad you made it.” Ten looked at the cup in Hyuck’s hands. “We have rehearsal tomorrow at nine, you know that right?”

Hyuck nodded his head and let Ten take the cup from him. He was sure Ten had left him when he felt the older boy bent down and whispered in his ear, “By the way, Mark is outside by himself, like a loser.”

Hyuck knew he was a little beyond tipsy but not quite drunk, so he blamed it on his feelings for Mark Lee when he ran out the back door, arms flailing about like a complete idiot.

 

He spotted Mark in an instant. Ten was right. Mark was sitting on the grass by himself like a loser.

“Mark Lee.” Hyuck’s words were vaguely slurred.

_Well shit._

“Hyuck?” Mark looked up just as Hyuck plopped himself in Mark’s lap. “How’s your tongue?”

Hyuck stuck his tongue out. “Perfectly fine. It’s been ten weeks Mark Lee, and I haven’t seen you for the past two of them.”

Mark gave Hyuck a once over as he held his waist. “You’re drunk already?” His laughter was like music to Hyuck’s ears.

“Nope.” Hyuck sat up straight, legs on either side of Mark’s. “Just a little tipsy.”

Mark hummed as if he didn’t believe Hyuck at all but was far too tired to argue.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, foreheads pressed together, Mark supporting Hyuck’s hips and Hyuck with his arms draped around Mark’s shoulders.

 

He wasn’t sure how, but Mark’s hand made its way to Hyuck’s cheek and cupping it gently.

“Can I kiss you?”

Mark’s voice was ever so soft that Hyuck thought if he had even as much as _breathed,_ he wouldn’t have heard it.

_Yes!_

“No.” Hyuck leaned back.

_Wait what?_

Hyuck may have been having an internal conversation by himself but his mouth kept going. “Not before we do this.”

Mark blinked at him, he did that a lot. “Do what?”

 

Hyuck straightened his back and cleared his throat. His fingers gripped Mark’s shoulders and he stared into Mark’s eyes.

“Will you, Mark Lee from Canada, do everyone the honour of shutting up the single and pathetic ass of, Lee Donghyuck from not Canada, by being his boyfriend?”

He was expecting some kind of dramatic flick on the forehead, but instead he was rewarded with Mark’s warm familiar chuckle.

“I can’t believe you said that with your full chest.”

“So is that a yes, Mark Lee from Canada?” Hyuck tried to remain serious, but the grin on Mark’s face made it quite a difficult task.

Mark sat up straight and clasped their hands together between their chest. “It is indeed a yes, Lee Donghyuck from not Canada.”

He wasn’t sure who laughed first but before he knew it he found the both of them giggling into each other.

 

Mark was the first one to quieten down. “Can I kiss you _now?_ ”

Hyuck leaned away and smirked. “You think that after the past two months I would just let you kiss me? No strings attached?”

Mark visibly gulped and Hyuck’s smirk only grew bigger.

“Oh sweetie. You have too much faith in me.”

Not letting Mark reply, Hyuck pushed Mark to the ground. He was glad the boy was wearing a simple plain tee, it made it easier for him to get to Mark’s neck.

“Hyuck wha-”

The words died in Mark’s throat as Hyuck traced his tongue along Mark’s collarbone, making sure that the cold metal of his piercing touched Mark’s skin. It was rewarding when Mark shuddered beneath him, his fingers digging into Hyuck’s sides through his hoodie.

Hyuck used one of his hands to support himself and the other to tug Mark’s head to the side by the tuff of his hair, earning him a strangled moan. Hyuck snickered into Mark’s neck.

“Shut up.” Mark’s voice was raspy and broken.

Hyuck let his mouth do the talking as he took his time leaving marks all along the boy’s neck, a little payback for all the times he’d gone home looking like he fell out of a tree. But he made sure to lick over them with his tongue, making sure that the piercing rubbed against the hickies.

It was a relatively cool night with a soft gust of wind every now and then. Though it definitely didn’t seem to be helping because Hyuck could feel the beads of sweat lining his forehead. And then there was the fact that Mark’s hands felt like burning coal against his skin as they explored his back.

“Hyuck.”

He hummed as he tugged Mark’s head to the other side and pulled down the collar of his tee even further. He let his nails dig into Mark’s skin and leave imprints of his touch before biting over them and dragging his teeth all up his neck.

He felt Mark wince as he nipped at the spot right between Mark’s ear.

 

“Hyuck I swear to god.” Mark exhaled and brought their faces together.

“You want kisses?” Hyuck asked innocently.

Mark glowered at him and he chuckled.

"Okay babe.” Hyuck leaned down but watched as Mark’s eyes fluttered to a close.

_Fuck he’s so pretty._

Instead of kissing him, Hyuck tugged at Mark’s bottom lip with his teeth and watched as Mark’s mouth parted.

Hyuck’s expression was smug as he slipped his thumb into Mark’s mouth making the boy’s eyes shoot open with surprise. Mark looked like he was about to speak. So, in order to shut him up Hyuck pressed his mouth against Mark’s, thumb caught in their kiss as he whispered ‘shhh’.

It would be a stretch to call the sound that escaped Mark’s voice human.

Hyuck pressed his thumb deeper into Mark’s mouth until he felt the boy’s tongue slide against it. “Huh.” Warmth bubbled inside Hyuck. “So _that’s_ what it feels like.”

Hyuck pulled his thumb away.

 “You enjoyed that way too much.” Mark was basically whimpering but to keep Hyuck’s sanity he pretended that it was a whisper.

“Don’t even try and tell me you didn’t either.” Hyuck poked Mark’s cheeks that were as hot as the inside of his mouth.

“Can I get that kiss now?” Mark’s voice was strained and Hyuck knew that he couldn’t resist any longer without imploding.

“Okay loverboy.” Hyuck grinned and that was all the invitation Mark needed to flip their positions one swift movement.

“God I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” Mark had Hyuck’s hands pinned by the wrists on either side of his head.

“What are you waiting for?”

 

Mark’s response was in the form of him crashing their mouths together without giving a second for Hyuck to react.

It was like their first kiss all over again, both of them trying to discover every inch of the other.

Hyuck noted that Mark tasted different, more bitter. And he had no doubt he tasted the same. There was some sweet mixed with a whole lot of alcohol. Yet, there was a hidden flavour that was wholly Mark Lee that Hyuck couldn’t seem to get enough of.

He wanted to commit every curve and dip of Mark’s back to memory. His hands dived under Mark’s shirt and explored his shoulders -- _God_ , his shoulders, Hyuck could write an essay on them. But he decided to refrain, for the moment anyway. He wanted to get lost in everything that was Mark Lee.

So when Hyuck pushed his tongue against Mark’s, he felt the boy freeze as if he were processing why it was so foreign.

_You literally gave me the piercing, dumbass_.

Hyuck wanted to say those words but they didn’t make it past his throat as Mark’s tongue slid back against his. It was kind of like they were fighting for dominance, just like all their conversations. It was something that was uniquely them. Hyuck wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

He wasn’t sure how long they went on for. Minutes? Hours? Hyuck had _no_ idea. But he did know that he did some serious damage to Mark’s back _and_ neck.

“God.” Mark sat up, still straddling Hyuck. “You’re so addicting it’s kind of scary.”

“Look who’s talking Mr Canada.”

Mark curled into a ball on Hyuck’s chest. “I thought I was Mark Lee from Canada.”

Hyuck took Marks hands into the pocket of his hoodie to keep them warm from the cold. “You mean my _Holier than Thou_ Christian boyfriend.”

“Can we please move on from that?” Mark’s voice was muffled against Hyuck’s hoodie.

Hyuck scoffed. “Can we move on from Duckie?”

“Duckie is cute!”

One of Hyuck’s hands wrapped around Mark and began to massage his hair. “I don’t know. Does it really get any cuter than _Holier than Thou_?”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Maybe I do, Lee Donghyuck from not Canada.” Mark craned his neck to place a quick peck on Hyuck’s cheek.

Hyuck smiled to himself before leaning down and kissed Mark’s forehead. “Maybe I do too, Mark Lee without a doubt from Canada.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on @/petnct for constant markhyuck breakdowns yeehaw


End file.
